knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Pošljednji poljubac
:::I - Ustajte, djeco! Zdravko! Borko! Milivoje! Milutine! Rastko! Spremajte se! Od čestitoga kneza doš'o je glas i nalog, da se sve diže, ko se dići može i da ide na Kosovo ravno, a ko ne dođe: u domu mu ništa ne ostalo; u polju mu ne rodila šenica bjelica; ne imao od srca poroda i sve mu prokleto bilo, ko ne dođe na boj na Kosovo; - eto, tako poručuje naš čestiti knez Lazo svojijem vjernijem. Pa ne oklijevajte, djeco, spremajte se u ime božije. Stavite oklope i Uzmite ubojita koplja i pojašite konjice lagane. I ja bih s vama, djeco, ali rana, koju na Marici zadobih, ne da mi da kopljem vladati mogu. No fala Bogu, kad ste mi vi zdravi, da zdravom mišicom branite Srbiju. Hajte, djeco, u ime Boga! - Ustajte, čeda moja - upade u govor vojvode Dragutina njegova vjerna Borislava. - Majka vas je rodila i odgojila, a za slobodu srpsku namijenila. Vukosavo, daj braći pomozi da se spreme. Otari im i nek' su mi djeca čista i svijetla pred čestitijem knezom. U mlađega pogovora nema. Seja je braći pomogla i oni su se spremili. Pred starim dvorom vojvode Dragutina stoji pet njegovih sinova na pet brzijeh konja. Gojni konji uzdignuli glave, a griva im do kopite pada. Ušima strižu i nemirno kopaju prvijem nogama. Rujni večernji zraci, kao slatki pozdrav sa zapada, stižu i čarobno trepere na junačkijem oklopima i Stari vojvoda i njegova Borislava gledaju diku svoju, a roditeljska ljubav izmamila im suze u očima. Lijepa Vukosava nosi i ide od brata do brata, pa im još po jednu za sretnog puta toči. - Zbogom, djeco draga, Bog neka vas čuva i ne dao, da se ijedan sa Kosova pod žigom srama i nevjere povrati, nego bili dični i smjeli borci! To vam vaš babo veli. - Zbogom čeda moja. Majka vas je uvijek sa ponosom gledala, pa se nada vaša majka, da je i otsad nikakav prijekor neće zbog vas stići. Zbogom, djeco moja; čuvajte obraz, a život neka Bog čuva! - Zbogom, braćo mila, Zdravko, Borko, Milivoje, Milutine, Rastko, zbogom! Za vas će se seja moliti blagom Bogu, da vam bude u pomoći! I sa ubojnim kopljanicima krenuše se lagani konjici. Rumena veče klonu i ugasi se, a brzi konjanici izgubiše se daleko u pomrčini. :::::II Sve se diglo što se dići moglo. Što je za bojnog koplja bilo, ustalo je na noge junačke i krenulo se za slobodu. Samo starci i starice ostale su na domu. Niti se vidi da kogod ore, niti kopa. Sva su sela mrtva i pusta. Po poljanama bogata krda pasu, ali se pjesma pastirke ne čuje. Zabrinuta je i tužna. Nit' šale, nit' veselja, samo vidiš, kako po koji crni gavran preleti onamo daleko, Kruševcu gradu... ::::III Noć je. Srebrna mjesečina obasjala, pa kao dan. Plodno klasje šenice bjelice pod gorskijem vjetrićem leluja se i šapuće, a po koja prepelica, probuđena tijem šapatom, prhne i poleti po srebrnijem zracima mirne mjesečine. Nikoga nigdje. Sve spava i počiva, samo šćerka vojvode Dragutina, lijepa Vukosava, ne sklapa svoje crne Miris pitomih ruža, što u njezinoj cvjetaju bašči, možda ju je noćas od sanka zavarao. Tu, gdje se bezbroj cvjetova njiha i šapuće; tu, gdje je mnoge zvjezdane noći sa draganom provela, stoji lijepa Vukosava, al' ne tako vesela kao prije. Neka božanska tuga prelijeva se sjetno preko njezinog čistog lica, a oči joj, čisto vidiš, nešto žude i traže. Pramenovi njezine raspletene kose trepere milo pod dodirom vjetrićevog krila, što sa cvjetova leprša. Pune djevojačke grudi talasaju se i dišu burno. Ona je klekla i u tišini tihe noći njezina malena usta šapuću tajno, - moli se. Moli se Bogu za srpski narod, da pobijedi i da se spase. Moli se za pet svojih brata, pet sjajnijeh duša, da se zdravo sa bojnog polja u njezin zagrljaj povrate pod vijencima lavorike. Moli se, da Bog spase svijetlu krunu Grbljanovića. Ali u njezinoj blagoj molitvi zvijezde su čule još jedno ime, za koga se ona tako toplo brine; ime, koje je njojzi tako sveto i milo, za koga bi dala sve na svijetu. Ona se molila i za svog dragog Tvrtka Njezina je duša daleko bludila, tamo, gdje se srpska vojska skupila, gdje su njezina lijepa braća i dragi joj Tvrtko. Pri šaptanju njezine molitve sve se bilo pritajilo, niti je vjetrić dis'o, niti je slavuj pjevao, a ruže su čisto pritajile dah mirisa svoga. Sve je slušalo slatku tajnu njezine duše. Ona se molila... No najedanput iz njezine molitve trgoše je iza džbunova tajni koraci i dugi osjen, koji se njojzi primicaše Ona se trže, zabaci kosu, što joj se bijaše prosula po mirisavijem njedrima i sa nejasnom zebnjom gledaše naprijed. - Vukosavo, jesi li tu? - začu se pritajeni muški glas. - Vukosavo! - ponovo se začu, i pred mlado srpsko djevojče iskrsnu s vitim stasom lijepi mladić. Na glavi mu blista a u visinu diže se ubojito koplje. Dugi crni trese se niz njegove široke pleći. To bješe Tvrtko, sin vojvode Vukosavića. Vukosava nepomična ostade; zbunjenom djevojčetu jako je srce bilo, a dah joj zastade i jedva ote joj se glas: - Tvrtko, za ime Boga, otkud ti sada? Đe su mi braća? Šta je sa srpskom vojskom i bojem? Zar je čestit knez s Turcima primirje učinio, te se vrati, Tvrtko? - Vukosavo moja, nije to, nego ja bez tebe ni časa ne mogu biti. Eto, ja se krenuh sa ostalom braćom i rekoh ti "zbogom!" No kako zađosmo onamo za daleke gore, ja ne mogah dalje ni koraka. Sve si mi ti u mislima i lijepo vidim, da me pratiš i zoveš sebi. Nikako srce da se smiri, čisto hoće da mi probije prsa, pa eto lijepo čujem kako mi zbori: "Vrati se, vrati, Vukosava te zove". I ja mu poslušah glas, Vukosavo, i ukradoh se od družine i evo me opet kod tebe... I njegova ruka diže se i poleti, da obvije tanki djevojački struk, ali Vukosava odskoči na stranu, oštro ga pogleda pa mu reče: - Ni koraka da mi pristupio nisi, stani da te pitam nešto: Jesi li ti čuo, šta je poručio naš čestiti knez Lazo:"ko ne dođe na boj na Kosovo, u domu mu ništa ne ostalo, niti mu rodila šenica bjelica, i ne im'o od srca poroda i proklet bio, ko ne dođe", jesi li čuo ove riječi? Pa jesi li ti preda mnom, ili je samo sjenka moga Tvrtka?! Jesi li ti onaj, s kojim sam se ponosila i dičila među drugama svojim? Jesi li ti junački sin vojvode Vukosavića? Ne! Odalje se od mene! Ti nisi Tvrtko moj; ti nisi za koplje; preslicu ti treba dati. Zar šći smjelog vojvode Dragutina smije ljubiti onoga, koji se od braće krade i s bojnog polja bježi, da se mazi u zagrljaju drage. Ko za otadžbinu nije kadar poginuti, nije kadar ni ljubiti. Bježi dalje od mene!... K'o hladni kamen stajao je Tvrtko. Vrući oganj stida palio je njegovo lice. Njegova junačka prsa tresla su se, "čast ranjena žeže hrabra prsa". Vukosavine riječi bile su grom, koji ga je porazio. On duboko uzdahnu i skide i sa širokog čela otra znoj, koji ga bijaše probio, pa pogleda Vukosavu i jedva joj reče: - Zbogom! i krenu dalje i ode, a srebrna mjesečina pratila je poraženog junaka i zračila mu daleke pute. Vukosava ostade gledajući za lijepijem Tvrtkom, a tuga kidala joj je nemirno srce. Ta ona bi ga tako grlila, ljubila bi ga po stotinu puta, al' ne može. Domovina sad zahtijeva borbe a ne milovanja. I ponovo njezina duša molila se Bogu... - Hajde i ti, hajde - najedanput prohuja glas neke tajne sile kroz srce Vukosavino. - Hajde i ti onamo, kud ti Tvrtko ode; onamo, kud tvoje pet mile braće krenu. Hajde, kreći se, Vukosavo, i tebe zove glas domovine, da njezinijem borcima budeš u pomoći! I njezine oči sinuše gorućijem plamenom i ona krenu, i kao da joj neka sveta misao dade novog života. ::::IV Lijepa Gordana, seja Tvrtkova, spavala je mirno u maloj sobi. Kroz prozor provirio mjesečev sjaj i treperi na njezinijem gustijem kosama, što se bijahu prosule po njezinome podglavlju. Pred Sv. Đorđija gorukalo je malo i kao da se i ono, zajedno sa molitvom koju Gordana u snu šapućaše, molilo za spas srpskoga naroda. Vjerna seja neprestano je sanjala svoga Tvrtka, neprestano se razgovarala i baš kada ga šćede da zagrli, jedan vreli poljubac trže je i ona uplašeno skoči, no kad ču Vukosavin glas, njezino zajapreno lice obasja svjetlost prijateljskog osmjeha, ali u isto vrijeme sa zebnjom zapita je: - Šta je, po Bogu sestro; što te dovede meni u to doba; da se nije štogod starom vojvodi desilo? - Nije ništa, Gordano moja; ne boj se, mene drugo nešto amo dovede. Eto, mila sestro, sve se diže i pođe na Kosovo. Mojih pet krasnih brata ode. Ode i tvoj Tvrtko... Sve ustade, da sa čestitijem knezom brani ognjište naše. Pa i nama je Bog srca dao. Dao nam je snage i smjelosti; hajdemo, sestro, i mi, da pomognemo našoj braći, kad budu u nevolji; kad im koplje probije viteška prsa, da ih umivamo vodicom i napajamo vinom. O, hajde sestro, ako ljubavi imaš! I ona poleti i pade u zagrljaj vjerne joj drugarice. - Slatka, Vukosavo moja, tebi nikad tvoja Gordana ne odbija nikakve želje. Ja sam spremna, gotova sam na sve, što hoćeš, pa hajdmo u ima Boga! ::::V Osvanuo je Vidov-dan. Murat pao na polje, pa uhvatio i Lab i Sitnicu. Krvožedne azijatske čete razapele šatore; da iz neba kiša pođe, ne bi na zemlju pala, do li, pobro, na konja i junaka. Sve se diglo na Srbina, da ga sruši, da ga uništi. I čestiti knez Lazo stig'o je na Kosovo. Vojska mu je snažna i odabrana, ali, pobro, Turaka je deset puta više. Ali se čestiti knez nije pobojao. Sa pričešćenom vojskom on stupi na susret. Samo jedan oblak počinjao je na njegovom svešteničkom čelu; jedan oblak sumnje. Vukove riječi, da je Miloš nevjernik, bacile su ga u brigu iako mu se Obilić uvijek svijetio i čist pokazao. Ali će se vidjeti, ko je vjera, ko li je nevjera. I zajaukaše Kosovski vjetrovi. Zazvizdaše lagane strijele i prosuše se. Zazvečaše ubojita koplja i zarzaše konji pod junacima. Srbi se bore, bore se, da pobijede. Jure, kao slobodni lavovi, i prolamaju krila Potocima vrela krv stiče se u hučnu Sitnicu. Srbin ne ustupa, juri, pada, i diže se dok mu srce bije. I strepi i malaksava. Visoko vijori se krstaš barjak i zlatnijem kitama bije široka pleća Boška Jugovića. Srpska vojska kliče, na leševima poigrava. I gledaj, ustupa, okreće leđa i bježi. Srbin pobjeđuje! Miloš je rasporio Murata; vjeran ost'o Obilić. Ali gdje je sreće, tu je i nesreće. Baš kad Srbin šćaše da ovjekovječi slobodu svoju i satare žednog Azijata, a na srpskom nebu ciknu anđeo srpski; ciknu, prosu suze i očajno zavapi: - Nevjera! nevjera... Proklet bio, crni Vuče, otsad pa do vijeka. Srpska vojska klonu i pade... Pade i čestiti knez, živa ga Azijati ugrabiše. Branković izdade, prodade domovinu, prodade srpsku slobodu... Pogiboše srpske vojvode; popadalo jedno do drugoga devet Jugovića i sa njima stari Juže. Miloš, Kosančić i Toplica, borili se, pa se umorili i pali pod dušmanskim kopljima. Sve, što je valjalo i vjerno bilo čestitome knezu, ostade u leševima. I pet hrabrijeh sinova vojvode Dragutina pali su i izlomili ubojita koplja, a Tvrtko krvav leži i drži pošljednjom snagom desnice svoje divljega Azijata i davi ga. Iz grudi krv mu se pod konjskijem kopitama razdrobila i leži pokraj njega u parčadima. Slava je pala; nevjera Srbina izdala. Na svijetlom grobu Grbljanovića poigrao je krvavi polumjesec... :::: VI Svršeno je... Krstaš barjak posrnuo. Junak do junaka pao da vječito živi. Hučna Sitnica zamutila je valove krvlju prolivenom za slobodu, koju nevjera pomrači. Sve se utišalo, samo crni gavranovi gaču i vesele se krvavome piru. Kosovo polje tužno izgleda... Među gomilama leševa još se čuju pošljednji uzdisaji srpskih ranjenika. Pršte kosti i škrguću zubi. Još se nijesu sve muke svršile. Još mnogo polu ugašenijeh srpskijeh očiju gleda na mutno nebo, što se nad Kosovom stere, i mole i ištu da ih riješi muka. Ali je nebo zatvorilo i Bog se smrznuo i Spasitelj je mrtav. Al' nije samo nebo sa Bogovima. Još ima bogova, koji po zemlji hode; bogova po srcu i veličini duše svoje; bogova, koji osjećaju bratske nevolje. Eno, pobro, pogledaj tamo, pa vidi, ako vidjeti možeš; pogledaj preko toga tužnog Kosova polja; među srpskijem leševima gledaj ona dva lijepa zemaljska boga. Gledaj kako bratskom ljubavlju prilaze ranjenicima; umivaju ih hlađanom vodicom, zalijevaju vinom i zalažu hljebom bijelijem. Vukosava i dobra Gordana došle i eno ih na krvavom razboju sa u ruci. Njihovo je lice sjetno i blijedo; plakale bi, al' se one osmjehuju, da osmjehom utišaju bratske bolove. One hode od junaka do junaka i pružaju im pomoć, a kao da sa zebnjom njihovi pogledi nekoga traže. Al' ko je ono tamo, što se pošljednjom snagom napire i diže na krvavu desnicu? Gledaj kako mu izmučene oči zasijaše svetim žudećim plamenom. Slušaj kako nejasnim iznemoglim glasom zove: - VU...ko...sa..vo..,vo..de..ma..lo.. I gledaj kako milo djevojče zadrhta, kako joj se zatresoše njedra! - Čuješ li, Gordano moja, taj glas? Čini mi se, da je njegov... Jest, mog je Tvrtka glas... O divni junače moj! - I ona poleti i pade na krvave grudi dragana svoga, a vjerna sestrica ciknu i suzama obli brata svoga... Krv se većma Njegovo usijano čelo rashladila je studenom vodicom Vukosava i Gordana. Zalile su ga rumenijem vinom, ali snaga pada i junak umire. Vukosava klekla, pa ga gleda, a sjajne suze padaju niz njezino lijepo lice. Ona ga gleda sveto i žudno, a srce joj puca za divnijem sokolom. Ona ga sve većma obvija rukama i njezina mala usta spojiše se sa blijedijem usnama izdišućeg borca. I njemu bi lakše; u slatkom i pošljednjem poljupcu njegova duša dignu se i ode na nebo... Crni gavranovi prelijeću i grakću, a divlji vjetrovi huče i nad mrtvijem junakom mrse raspletene vlasi lijepe Vukosave... Kategorija:BiH književnost Kategorija:Proza